1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the provision of a disposable protective covering for luggage in a relatively simple and inexpensive manner.
2. Related Art
It is common experience in air and train travel to find that luggage has its outer surface scratched, scarred, or otherwise damaged, during transit. This comes about in that the luggage is usually, except for a few smaller items, retained by the transportation facilities for common shipment in which the luggage is moved along conveyor belts and onto special motorized carts for transportation from a reception facility to a plane or train and back, all of which, of course, exposes the luggage to contact with other luggage and the environment so that there is a high risk of damage resulting to the luggage outer surface. It is a desideratum, therefore, to provide an inexpensive throw-away or disposable outer covering for luggage items which can be easily and quickly applied, and which will protect it from damage during transit or storage.